


Cops & The NYVs

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Amazing And Marvelous Extras [5]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Scarlet Spider (Comics), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: About weird stuff, Alcoholic Jessica Jones, Background Relationships, Ben Reilly is a Fanboy, Character Study, Gen, He scares cops, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, If I add any, It's more just observations, Jean DeWolff & Brett Mahoney Are Vigilante Whisperers, Jean DeWolff is a Rookie, Kinda, Luke Cage is probably the only responsible one, Marc is still a know-it-all, Police, These Vigilantes Are Absolute Messes, Vigilantism, instant friendship, or so everyone thinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: A look into the lives of Jean Dewolff & Brett Mahoney, two very special police who just so happened to have 'great' ties to everyones favorite New York Vigilantes!!!
Relationships: Ben Reilly & Wade Wilson, Brett Mahoney & Ben Reilly, Brett Mahoney & Every Vigilante, Brett Mahoney & Jean DeWolff, Brett Mahoney & Jean DeWolff & George Stacy & Other Officers, Brett Mahoney & Matt Murdock, Jean DeWolff & Ben Reilly, Jean DeWolff & The Vigilantes, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand & Marc Spector
Series: Amazing And Marvelous Extras [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cops & The NYVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I've finally written something new! This'll be fun.  
> Anyways, just to start off I'll say I'm pretty much doing my own thing with all these characters when it comes to personalities and behaviours and stuff, but I hope you'll still find it enjoyable.  
> And another note, this story is connected to my other two series': 'An Amazing And Marvelous Duo' and 'Adventures Of The Extended Parker Family'. Reading those will give you a heads up on what to expect from most characters.  
> Alright, now it's time for the actual story- or first chapter at least. Enjoy :)

**15th Precinct, Hell's Kitchen...**

Today was the day. Today was when Jean officially became a for real police officer. Sure, she'd finished the Academy and was technically a cop, but she was counting actually being in a station as the actually becoming a cop. And that's what she was doing now. Although she had to admit, Hell's Kitchen... a little dodgy. Somewhere like Queens might have been nicer, but hey, you gotta start somewhere. Plus, this place is _the_ place for vigilantes, so that should be awesome. Jean was a fan. Especially of Daredevil. He had an awesome suit.

"Officer DeWolff?" Jean jumped out if her mind at hearing her name, swivelling around to see who'd said it. Captain Stacy. Oh no. 

"Oh, uh h-hello sir", she tried greeting, stuttering through all of it. The Captain gave a quizzical look in response. "Is something- something wrong sir?"

"I guess it matters who you ask", Captain Stacy replied with a chuckle. "You're partner's finally got to work. He'll _love_ meeting you."

Jean wasn't quite sure she agreed with the Captain's words. Mostly because he was definitely lying. Either way she was excited. 

Brett was not excited at all. He didn't want a partner. He didn't _need_ a partner and he sure as hell didn't want said partner just so Stacy had a reason to make him stalk vigilantes. But here he was. Ugh.

He'd gone through the generic greeting and forced handshake to make the Captain leave, and then he'd decided to get a proper lowdown.

"So, Officer DeWolff", he started, "What made you want to become a cop?"

The younger cop looked at him with surprise at the question, but luckily answered. "Pretty much the common reason: just always wanted to help people."

Brett nodded. It was a good answer honestly. "I joined because my friend became a lawyer. It was perfect for our rivalry."

DeWolff looked at him with a grin and raised eyebrow, but accepted the answer. It... actually made sense. And was _hilarious,_ not that she'd voice this thought. "So uh, Sergeant Mahoney, what exactly are we up for?"

Brett huffed a laugh. "The Captain didn't tell you? We're the local vigilante whisperers."

Jean freaked. In a good way...

The rest of the day had gone by really fast for Jean. A lot of basic precinct procedures were shown, she got to ride one of the cruisers, and then there was the whole vigilante thing. Apparently, Brett literally knew _all_ the New York vigilantes, or NYVs as he'd called them, and that in of itself was insane.

Jean had questioned the whole thing of course.

"Which vigilantes are 'all' Brett?" Jean had gone and asked him when he'd said it. He looked at her unamused for a long time, then gave a sigh that just radiated anxiety and stress at that question.

"Let's see here Officer; there's Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand- Iron Fist- or whatever he calls himself. Moon Knight, Scarlet Spider, that other Spider-Man, the _other_ Spider-Man, actual Spider-Man, guy Hawkeye, girl Hawkeye, and that young super team- Champs or something like that. Oh! And I can't forget the Avengers of course", Brett listed in the most smart-ass tone Jean had ever heard.

She'd taken a minute to process after that. Because from those names and their assignment, it meant the two would literally be dealing with the Defenders, the Champions- not Champs, come on Mahoney- _all_ the Spider-Men, Hawkeyes and maybe sometimes the Avengers. Avengers worried Jean the most. She'd definitely fangirl in front of them. It would be embarrassing.

After that Jean asked: "So what are we even going to do with them all. Arrest them?"

Brett did another huffing laugh which Jean knew she'd soon despise. "Arresting one of those guys is the equivalent of finding Bigfoot. Impossible. Well actually no, we arrested Scarlet Spider forever ago but then we faced Spider-Man's wrath. And I'm pretty sure just arresting a member of the Avengers might actually be a war crime. So no, we are not arresting anyone, all we do is observe and interact."

"What?"

"We interact with them. Captain Stacy gave up on catching even one vigilante like, two years ago, so now he just sends me- never anyone else- out to learn more about them."

"So we're just researchers pretty much", Jean sighed.

"Yep", Brett shrugged.

"Can we arrest criminals though?" Jean asked. Brett gave a nod and that made her feel a lot better about this whole thing.

So yeah, that's basically how the rest of the day went, and now Jean was at home. It was around eleven pm, but she was only up this late because being the newbie made her think she would have the night shift. She did not. Brett had told her to leave at nine when he realised she was still at work.

So she went home, and was now doing her own research into the matter. _Vigilantes in Hell's Kitchen_ she searched, hoping it would help her out. And hell yeah it did. Jean found article upon article of Daredevil's escapades in the district of course, but more thorough searches showed that everyone else frequented through as well. Mostly the Devil's Defenders friends, but actual Spidey had been through way more than them. Jean realised with a tired sigh she wouldn't be leaving the Kitchen anytime soon then.

After doing that research she saw it was twelve, and knowing it wouldn't be good to be late on the second day of work decided to sleep now.

Jean met one of the vigilantes the next day.

It had all happened so fast. It was a cliché, but one she fully understood now. Jean had been on her way to the station in the morning when she'd been jumped. It might have been harsh, but she blamed the event on her plan of walking to work. A horrible plan in hindsight. Everyone knew the dangers of walking around alone in Hell's Kitchen.

Either way, she'd been jumped by about six or so guys, all with not so pure intent in their eyes. The police uniform had at least made them hesitate for a moment, not that it had been long enough for her to do anything. In the end her police status had ended with them deciding to go the violent path. 

Jean got hit around until she'd tripped over, and then before she knew it someone had grabbed her gun and tazer, so she couldn't make a last second effort either. Then she'd been kicked. That had hurt. And then just when she thought it was going to get _really_ bad it had just stopped. Well not stop stopped, but noone was hurting her stopped. That was because they'd all refocused on the vigilante.

Jean had to focus herself to figure out who. She definitely had a concussion. Damn. Going through that though, she saw it was the Scarlet Spider one facing down the thugs. He was definitely good at it. Flipping over and bopping them all on the heads as if that was easy to do for a regular person. Oh, and webs too. Mega awesome. And then he'd accidentally almost scalped the last guy and _freaked_ out horribly. Jean decided to get involved at that.

Half tumbling over, she eventually made it and set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Scarlet Spider whipped his head to look at her, the lenses on his mask huge up close. "I-I... yeah. Kinda. I guess so. That was just really close to something bad, I could tell."

"You didn't mean it", Jean rationalised in her concussion state. Scarlet Spider gave her wide eyes again.

"You have a concussion", he stated, as if he could tell when someone had one like 'that'. "Well my bro- both of them actually get them all the time." 

Jean looked at him in shock. Did he just read her mind?

"No, you're just talking out loud."

Oh.

"Yeah. Anyways, I think you should go get checked out Officer...?"

Jean realised that question was for her because that's right, she's a police officer now. "DeWolff. Officer DeWolff."

The vigilante gave a look that Jean was pretty sure was a smile underneath his mask. "Okay. Yeah. Officer DeWolff, you should go to the hospital. I can take you if that's easier?"

Jean simply nodded. It would be easier. Plus, getting swung around by _a_ Spider-Man? That was definitely on her bucket list.

So off they went soon after. Swinging high into the air, falling low in the air, and then back high again. Initially it was scary as f***, but Jean got used to it very quickly and absolutely _loved_ it. But even if she loved it, it was horrifying. And the concussion was more than likely taking away from the whole experience. And she was pretty sure she was crushing Scarlet Spider with her grip. Jean decided she was worrying too much and enjoyed the rest of the journey.

The two eventually made it to the closest hospital, and they untangled themselves from each other. Although Jean couldn't help but notice the vigilante hold on for just a split moment longer than her, which was flattering? The concussion was definitely not great now. Scarlet Spider left her standing out the front for a quick second while he barreled inside the hospital and came back out just as quickly with a nurse right behind him. After that she was taken inside to be checked, and was- unfortunately to her- not allowed to go in for work. She watched the Scarlet vigilante leave though.

Something made her feel like she would enjoy seeing him again. And something else made her head feel bad, so she focused on that for now. 

It was her new job after all; observing and interacting with vigilantes. As long as it didn't involve being beat down to meet one, Jean thought she'd enjoy the job very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings chapter one to an end.  
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this, and I plan on adding more to this whenever I can. It might not be really frequent, like every day or two, but I'll do my best to add other chapters. And I probably should've said this earlier, but this story won't necessarily be one single storyline and then it's over. It'll probably be more like an anthology maybe? The point is there'll be multiple stories and it'll sometimes be more like a one shot.  
> Okay, I'm done now. Until next time :)


End file.
